How To Train Your Herobrine
by gamerboy111
Summary: What happens when the in-famous Herobrine sends Hiccup and his friends to Minecraftia? Everything in this story, obviously. And what happens when Hiccup and friends find Minecraftian friends and realise that the only way to stop the universes from merging together and EXPLODING is to defeat Herobrine? Adventure! DISCONTINUED No copy right for using! Please continue this story! :D
1. 1: The Fury Of Night

**Hello! And welcome to my second story! How to train your Herobrine! Whoop whoop!**

**Anyway, this is **_**not **_**an O.C story, and, well... Whatever. Let's get on with the story! Oh, and I learned how to do paragraphs! YAAY!**

Chapter 1 - The Fury Of Night

It was a normal day in Berk, a normal day indeed. But that doesn't mean it was a normal _night..._

Hiccup walked down the stairs of his house, and yawned. It had been a long night for him.

"Dad, I have a question for you..." said Hiccup.

"Yes, son?" Stoick answered.

"Last night, I woke up to the sound of Toothless whining, and, well, there was someone outside my window. I blinked, and he disappeared. Do you know what it means?"

"Not really, hopefully it was just nothing."

"Yeah, hopefully..."

Hiccup flew over to dragon academy on Toothless, and met up with his

friends, Snotlout, Astrid, Ruff and Tuff, and Fishlegs.

"Hey, Hiccup!" said Astrid. "What's the matter?"

"Umm... Last night, there was someone out my window," said Hiccup.

"I'm sure it was just a dream."

"No, no it wasn't. I didn't sleep at all since then, and well... here I am!"

"Huh, that's strange..."

"Sigh... let's just go do something."

That night, as the friends flew home on their dragons, it started to rain, and not just a drizzle, not just a small rain storm, not even a lightning storm, but a gigantic, horrible hurricane.

"Where did this rain come from?!" said Snotlout.

"Don't know..." said Fishlegs.

"Hey, guys!" said Ruff.

"Sigh... what is it?" said Tuff.

"Here's a joke: This is night time, right?" said Ruff.

"Yeah, so?" said Tuff.

"Well... this is not a hurricane... IT'S THE FURY OF NIGHT! Ha ha! Get it? The Fury of Night?"

"Heh, well... 'guess that's pretty funny..." said Hiccup.

Just then, the wind picked up, and there was a big, white flash. And an evil laugh was heard.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the evil voice. "You will never escape me, now!"

"W-who are you?!" asked Fishlegs.

"Who am I? WHO AM I?!" the voice said, and he begin to laugh again.

"My name... is HEROBRINE! Now feel the raft of my power, for you are banished, to MINECRAFTIA!"

And with that, the white flash became bigger, and an ear-piercing sound was heard, and when the dust had settled, there was nothing there, except silence.

**And that concludes chapter 1 of... How To Train Your Herobrine! BYEEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. 2: Fear Is Found, Hope Is Lost

**HELLOOOOOOOOOO EVERYBODY! (Or you, or you guys, or... don't really know how many people read this story. :D) And welcome to chapter 6,590,784 of... how to train your Herobrine! Wait, this is chapter 2... I really should write chapter 6,590,784 of my story... 'War And Peace... :D**

**Anyway, let's take a look at what happened to Hiccup and friends...**

CHAPTER 2 - Fear Is Found, Hope Is Lost.

**Herobrine's P.O.V:**

This strange land had become a swirl. it eventually became black, and Minecraftia had slowly come into vision. I looked around... nice area, mountain, cave, forest, lake... even a ruin of somebody's house. It seemed to once be populated. Probably a creeper attack... or a zombie apocalypse...

I looked down. There was a black dragon, a big red one, a tall blue one... a small skin coloured one with a big club-like tail... and those kids. All unconscious. I quickly scanned them... a few dangerous level 3's; 2's; some of the dragons had 6's; 7's; and even a 16. I quickly teleported the black one away. 16 is too powerful.

I whispered in his ear, "You have met Minecraftia... For fear is found, hope is lost."

They started to become conscious, so I teleported away. They'll never get out of here... just goes to show that you should _never, _and I mean _NEVER, _mess with the devil of Minecraft.

**Hiccup's P.O.V:**

It was black... I couldn't see anything. My vision got better... and better... It was fuzy, but getting better. I could finally see clearly. I sat up, my friends and their dragons lay unconscious on the blocky ground... hmm... blocky... I looked around. What The...? EVERYTHING was made out of cubes! Blocks! Four sided shapes! EVERYTHING! Hmm...

"Well, at least... Hey!" I said, rather loudly, as a matter of fact...

"H-Huh? What's going on?" asked Astrid, slowly waking up. "What's going on?"

"T-t-toothless! HE'S GONE!"

**Well... defently a stupid chapter... But whatever, I needed to get it out...**

**:D Anyway, STAY TUNED! :D**


End file.
